legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jak
Jak the main protagonist of the Jak & Daxter video games. His partner and friend is Daxter. Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Jak started out as a mute hero who saved his entire world from the evil influences of Gol and Maia. Jak 2: Renegades Jak, his best friend Daxter, his foster father Samos and Samos' daughter Keira, were flung into the distant future from a mysterious gate that they found in the previous game. Immediately after arriving, he was thrown in prison where he was experimented on constantly for 2 years under the supervision of the corrupt leader of Haven City, Baron Praxis. His best friend, Daxter, spent those 2 years trying to find him and break him out in a game of his own titled Daxter. After Jak and Daxter broke out, they found themselves in a futuristic city called Haven City which was anything but a Utopia. There, he met a mysterious old man named Kor who was looking after a young child. He protected Kor from some aggressive men in full body armor known as the Krimson Guards. As he fought them, he changed into a fierce looking monster that viciously attacked the guards. Jak was then told by Kor to look for a group known as the Underground, who was fighting to free Haven City from the iron-fisted rule of Baron Praxis, to which the group was run by a someone who goes under the alias the Shadow. There, Jak met their gruff and less than friendly second-in-command, Torn, a former Krimson Guard who defected from the unit after seeing a few too many atrocities committed by the "good" Baron. He had Jak take on a few tasks for the group and the city. He was able to learn that the Baron was supplying Eco to the cities enemies, the Metalheads and the that war was the Baron's way of empowering his rule otherwise, the true heir of Haven City would be able to claim his rightful place on the throne. Jak worked alongside other members of the Underground such as Ashelin, who is revealed to be the Baron's daughter, Tess, a young, bubbly girl that has really taken a liking to Daxter and Vin, an incredibly quirky computer expert who's a constant nervous wreck that looks over his shoulder every second of his life and is afraid of pretty much everything. Along the way, Jak met and did some errands for Krew, a massively obese and shady owner of a bar known as the Hiphog Heaven. During these few errands, Jak began to realize that Baron wasn't the only creep in Haven City. Through Krew's services, he works with a burly but soft-hearted Waste-lander named Sig, who really took a liking to the duo. Jak later on learns that the Baron is looking for something known as the Precursor Stone, which was said to be hidden away with a tomb of the famous hero, Mar, who was also the founder of Haven City. Jak eventually earned his stripes in the Underground to meet the Shadow in person, who was revealed to be his foster father, Samos, although...something was different about him. With the help from him, a blind soothsayer named Onin, and a few others, Jak was able to find the tomb of Mar. The tomb of Mar is said to open up for the heir of Haven City, who turns out to be the mute child that Jak had encountered at the beginning of the game. However, the child was too young, so Jak took it upon himself to handle the trials. Jak was able to face the trials and reach the Precursor Stone, but before he had the chance to take it, Baron Praxis arrived and, in a battle, was able to take the stone and flees the tomb with it. Jak arrives back to find out that Torn was the one that told the Baron about the Precursor Stone because he was blackmailed to do it when the Baron threatened to kill his own daughter. Jak was able to break a few members of the Underground that were imprisoned, including the Shadow aka Samos and...another Samos who was the one that they went through the time portal with. They were able escape prison and work on trying to get back the Precursor Stone. When they reunited with Keira, she revealed to them that she was working on the very machine that they used to travel to the future and use it to return home. Jak and Daxter were asked by Samos to provide his younger self with a magical seed that will imbue him with the sagely powers that he has now. They arrived at where the younger Samos was and had him receive his powers and "ask the plants vital questions". Jak fought off Krimson Guard after Krimson Guard as Samos was obtaining his powers. After the procedure, Samos reveals that the Baron plans to crack the Precursor Stone open which would destroy their entire world. Jak tries to find the Baron and confront him but was caught off-guard by Ashelin who believes that her father was going to save everyone from the Metalheads and Jak was going to ruin everything. Ashelin was eventually convinced that what her father planned to do was wrong and she decided to continue helping out Jak. Later on, Jak met with Krew and discovered that he was working on a bomb that will be able to crack the Precursor Stone open, thereby releasing the massive energy that Jak discovered will destroy their entire world. Jak fought Krew and left him for dead while he escaped just as the massive bomb was about to explode. They met back with Tess at the Hiphog Heaven Saloon where they discovered that Krew had hidden a very important Precursor artifact in a whack-a-mole-like game with the Metalheads as the "moles". Immediately afterwards, they discovered that the Metalheads have broken into the city because the defenses in the city have shut down. They met with Sig who was running a final errand for Krew only to find out that he was set up by Krew to shut down the city's defenses, thereby allowing the Metalheads to penetrate the city. They were able to help Sig out of his mess only for him to be brought down by a massive Metalhead, literally. When Jak met with the Baron and his men, Kor shows up and reveals that he was the Metalhead leader disguised as a human. He soon fatally injured the Baron and departed from the scene, looking for the Precursor Stone. Before the Baron died, he revealed to Jak that he had the Precursor Stone hidden away and attached to a second bomb. Daxter, with some careful rewiring of the bomb, was able to have the stone released. From there, the group decided to attack the Metalhead leader within his nest to stop the Metalhead onslaught while planning to utilized the portal that was also there to return home. When Jak arrived within the nest, the Metalhead leader, revealing that he his captured the kid, also mentions that the boy was actually Jak; his younger self, in fact. From there, he fought the Metalhead leader. After they defeated him, the Metalhead leader accidentally killed himself while trying to flee into the portal. There, Keira, Samos and his younger self arrived, however, instead of returning home, they had Samos' younger self leave through the portal with Jak's younger self where he would be raised to become the hero that he is now, thereby beginning the cycle again. At the very end, Jak and all their friends celebrated their victory against the Metalheads at the Hiphog Heaven, which is now under the ownership of Daxter and renamed the Naughty Ottsel. They were soon followed by the surprise arrival of Sig, who managed to survive his ordeal with the Metalhead behemoth that nearly brought him down earlier. shortly afterwards, the group began to restore the city and prepare for the future. Jak 3 A year after the previous game, Haven City was at war against the KG bot and shortly afterwards, a large group of surviving Metalheads. Many of the people blame Jak for the terrible war due to his working with Krew and Kor during the previous game. During the war, the palace was attacked and brought down. The game began with a corrupted counselor named Count Vegar banishing Jak to the wastelands, a vast and barren desert on a massive island for his "crimes". Jak's friends protested against this punishment, with Ashelin calling it a death sentence, but even she couldn't do anything to stop it. To help out Jak, she gave him a beacon, knowing that someone will eventually find it and orders him to stay alive. She leaves with Vegar and a few Krimson Guards. However, Daxter and Pecker stayed behind with him. After a short distance through the desert while recollecting the events of the war before their banishment, Jak, Daxter and Pecker collapsed from exhaustion and nearly died, but were found by Damos and a few of his subordinates, then were taken back to their city, Spargus City, where they attempted to save them from the brink of death. Jak and Daxter were soon within the throne room, where they sat within a vast but short crevice filled with water. Jak had his sleeves stripped off and his hair cut short, just recovering from heat exhaustion. Damos, the king of Spargus City, had Jak sent to the arena where he is to earn his citizenship within the city. There, they found out that Damos made Pecker his adviser. Jak made his way through the challenges, where Damos witnessed Jak's transformation to Dark Jak for the first time. Damos considered him dangerous but useful and Jak had earned privilege to roam the city as he pleased, but must continue the challenges to earn his citizenship. As he continued to go around the city, he met a Precursor monk named Seem who foresaw a terrible Darkness that will be approaching their world. They even found a piece of Precursor technology that was dark and ominous. Around that time, they noticed a large purple star in the sky, to which Seem mentioned is the "Seed of their destruction". As time went on, the star got bigger and bigger, an indication that there was some sort of celestial object approaching their world. When Seem mentioned to him that one of the Precursor Monks left to investigate a nearby volcano but never came back, Jak left to investigate. While he was there, he gained a new Dark power with enables him to become invisible. He used this power to navigate through a temple where he encountered a massive Precursor statue. Once he encountered this statue, a mysterious voice mentioned that he will grant him unique powers from Light Eco, which Jak mentioned made the Darkness inside him feel far away. Also, he overheard Count Vegar talking to Seem about gaining some sort of power and using the catacombs that lead to deeper into the planet. Soon afterwards, he encountered Ashelin who told Jak that Haven City needs him again as thinks got much worse. Jak, angry at the city for throwing him out, couldn't care less and decided to let the people be destroyed by the carnage. A little afterwards, Jak decided to return to Haven City anyway. He made his way through the underground tunnels and chasms which contained mining equipment built by Mar many years ago. As he was making his way through, he encountered Vegar, who admit that he was the one who attacked the palace. He wanted to gain access to the catacombs so that he could receive the power to "cleanse the world of Darkness" then left Jak to be killed by one of the Precursor's ancient machines. Jak successfully destroyed the machine and returned to Haven City. Returning to the city, he was greeted by his friends, Samos and Keira, who were separated from him by an electric barrier. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Write the first section of your page here. Ultimate Story Jak made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. Fox and his friends arrived in Jak's world, hoping to look for a warrior wielding powers of Darkness and Light. They found out that the person they were looking for was Jak and they presented to him Yin and Yang, who are to become receptacles for the Dark and Light energy within him. A little afterwards, he was introduced to the Xiaolin Dragons and the Benders after they were summoned to help the group out with the dangers within his world. Jak helped them out with trying to get his dimension warped into the future before it's to be swallowed up by the Rifter. Along the way, Jak was told to be sent away some place where he is to receive something. So, he left with Yin, Yang and the Benders to fight off more dangers. With the help of Yin and Yang, Jak arrived at a secluded and uncharted area where Yin recognized the place to have been transformed by a special power she believed wasn't from the world that they were currently in. They entered the shrine that was there and Jak received his new powers from it. Not long afterwards, Yin and Yang's enemy, the Night Master, arrived in their world and summoned a lot of the denizens of their world, to which Yin and Yang thought they were destroyed by the Rifter. It was also revealed that all of the denizens were against Yin and Yang and sided with the Night Master, forcing Yin, Yang and Jak to fight all of them. After the fight, the Night Master pulled himself and the denizens away, with the trio knowing that the conflict was far from over. After the battle was won and his entire world was saved, he and the rest of the fighters decided to form the Woofoo Alliance as a means of maintaining their friendship and strong bonds, with Jak as their leader. Yin and Yang then decided to stay in Jak's world, beginning his bond with the 2 rabbits. At one point, he and his group of the alliance challenged the Descendants of Darkness to a battle, to which if they lost, they would be banished to another realm that will eventually succumb to the Rifter with no means of escape. The Descendants of Darkness obviously cheated and had them sent to Naruto's world. There, Jak, Yin and Yang wound up in the Hidden Cloud Village, the main village within the Land of Thunder. They were able to find a way to reunite with their group. They soon found out that the realm, itself didn't become swallowed up by the Rifter, but rather, was shrouded in a Dark Fog, which converted the entire realm into a Darker version of itself. Knowing that the Descendants are Darkness would cheat to have them defeated, Jak was able to hide away the only means of escape with the use of his powers and were able to leave the realm. The entire group, however, made a promise to the denizens that they have befriended that they will one day return to rescue them and their entire world from the Dark shroud that has encased them. Within the second part of Ultimate Story 3, the Woofoo Alliance remained true to their word and returned to Naruto's world to combat the evil force that has encased their entire world. At one point of the story, some of the older members of this shinobi world decided to fight alongside them to help them out. One such member, Kakashi, began to develop a bond with Jak as the 2 of them worked well as a team. From there, Kakashi became Jak's shinobi partner in the alliance with Kurenai bonding with Yin and Iruka bonding with Yang. After Naruto and his friends regained their Genin forms, they then became shinobi partners with each members of the Woofoo Alliance that they bonded with. Relationships Yin and Yang Yin had been the voice of reason. Sometimes, she would give him advice as well as a few words of wisdom, other times, she would nag them into his ear, much to his annoyance. Still, she shows that she cares about Jak for reasons other than being a receptacle of his Light Powers. Both share an equal annoyance with Yang's impulsive antics and would often shoulder the burden of having to deal with the aftermath of his rash actions, be it wrecking the shooting gallery over and over or having to deal with all sorts of trouble that he would wind up in throughout Haven City. Yang had become like another guy friend of his. They would often get involved in a ton of action-based fun as both enjoy them very much. Although, much like his sister Yin, he would get annoyed by his impulsive urges to get himself into trouble, leaving him and Yin to clean up the messes caused by the impulsive idiot. On the otherhand, both he and Yang also tend to share the same annoyance towards Yin's constant nagging. Regardless of the headaches that he has caused Jak, he has shown to always be there for him and always has his back for reasons other than being the receptacle of his Dark powers. All and all, Jak's relationship with the Woofoo warrior siblings is a double-edged sword. Their are plenty of good things about them as well as plenty of annoyances for different reasons. Regardless of the drawbacks, they're really good friends.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Characters from the Jak and Daxter Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The A-Team Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Gun Users Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Blondes Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in Chronicles of Great New Empire: Army of Death Category:Chosen ones Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Humans Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Josh Keaton Category:Characters in YinYangJak Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Trios